Father By Heart
by inu-luvhim4ever
Summary: it was in the first chapter, so here is the original, Kagome has a fight with Inuyasha and she returns home. After months of not seeing eathother and Inuyasha finally getting the guts to see Kagome even after him and Kikyo had a child finds out the truth
1. Default Chapter

A Father By Heart  
Written by: sonyai_youri@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha, and thus I never will. Even though I love the characters to death I will not own Inuyasha. Thank you.  
  
Sonyai_youri - Sorry about the sucky summary. Here's one I thought of, and is way better.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha got into another fight, but this time Inuyasha really messed up. Kagome ran home crying from the one thing Inuyasha had said. " I'm tired of having to rescue you when I could be fighting along side Kikyo, and defeating Naraku. Your just a waste of my time." When Kagome jumps through the well her brother, and his best friends, Youko, Yoko, and Touru greet her. Kagome runs up to her room, and swares she will never return to Inuyasha, and that she didn't care if he died. But she knew she was lying, and she didn't want to be.  
  
"Kagome? Hey Kagome." Sota called to his sister. He and his friends all wanted to see Inuyasha, and the gang. Sota had told them all of the time Inuyasha saved his sister and how he used his sword to kill the giant demon, and well he wanted them to me him. He could hardly wait.  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes to look at her annoying little brother. " Sota, it's already 2:30 in the morning. Don't you sleep?"  
Sota was bouncing just with the thought of Inuyasha showing off his sword, and kissing his sister. He had no idea where that last part came from. But well he wasn't quite sure why she had returned so early. "Can you call Inuyasha to our time? Pleease." Sota requested with puppy dog eyes. He was begging his sister to say yes.  
"Inuyasha doesn't want to see me anymore... he said so himself." Kagome had tears in her eyes. She didn't want to go to school or even eat. Well of course that was because she wasn't hungry. Hahaha. Tough crowd. Well to continue. Sota couldn't help but be mad at Inuyasha for treating his sister this way.  
Kagome always treated him with love, and compassion, and all he ever did was treat her like she was the smallest life form on earth. He was so going to yell at him. For Sota this time it was the last straw. "Sis, I know you love him, but you have to get over him... it's just not right the way he treats you. If you bring him back I'll give him a good whomping."  
  
Meanwhile Miroku paced back and forth thinking why inuyasha still hadn't returned. He wasn't concerned that Kagome was hurt, but the fact that he had been arguing with her even after they had left the destroyed village. If Kikyo weren't here then none of it would have started.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Kikyo!!! Wait Kikyo... don't do this. Please stay with me. I'll protect you from Naraku, and from anyone else that might come to harm you."  
  
"Inuyasha don't lie to me. You would just go back to helping Kagome, and staying with my memory. You just can't get over the fact I'm dead can you.  
  
Kagome had gone looking for Inuyasha, as she did all the time. When she sensed that there was something wrong she called Miroku to help her. Kagome had found them at the sacred tree.  
  
"Nothings changed... Kikyo... Have I changed?"  
  
"Huh? Inuyasha you don't notice it, but you do remember the man Onigumo... and you should remember that he wanted me, and Naraku is Onigumo. That makes you more like him then you think doesn't it?"  
  
"Are you saying I'm the same as Naraku? How? I don't think I can bare the thought of you and him? I know I can't. No one can protect you except for me Kikyo... I swear."  
  
He moved towards Kikyo. As Kikyo backed away Kagome stared in horror at what she was witnessing. She knew she could get up and leave whenever she wanted, but she was hoping that Inuyasha would sense her presence, and come for her. Inuyasha embraced Kikyo as they leaned towards the tree.  
  
"All will die if they are witnessing this. Even Kagome, my Inuyasha."  
  
Kikyo ensnared with a harsh kiss on Inuyasha's lips. Kagome was crushed. Miroku too had been witnessing this horrible event.  
  
[ flashback ]  
  
"Inuyasha had no idea how that effected me and Kagome. How Kikyo cursed us." Sango looked up at Miroku with eyes of sadness, and a small carefulness in compassion. To her this was a turn of events that she was not able to witness for she was in her own problem. She was dealing with Kohaku and trying to make sure he could still live even after the shard was removed.  
  
[ Flashback]  
  
"Kohaku. Don't be afraid. I will follow you in death. I will kill you and then myself."  
  
"Sango! ( panting ) Sister please help me!!!"  
  
"Kohaku..."  
  
[flash back]  
  
"Miroku. Why did Inuyasha cheat on Kagome with Kikyo in the first place, and since your houshi aren't you able to send her back where she came from?"  
  
"Yes Sango, I am a houshi but that doesn't mean it would be that easy. I would probably die in the process. Sango stay happy would you. I'm going to find Inuyasha."  
  
"Miroku... you will return to me won't you?"  
  
Miroku smiled at her, and glanced at the entrance of the hut.  
  
"I'll try Sango."  
  
"No! Miroku..."  
  
Sango turned away from the houshi as he left their hut, and she tended to Kiade. The old woman had been very sick, and indeed with Kagome gone not even Kikyo could help her.  
  
Now back with Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!! Come from your time now! Huh?" Kagome passed the shrine, and looked at Sota as if he was the biggest Baka she had ever seen.  
  
"Sota... what are you doing?" Kagome set down her back- pack and went to her brother.  
  
"Sis you need to help me get Inuyasha to your time. Who knows what he's doing. He could be cheating on you!" Kagome's eyes swelled tears. She turned away as she left the shrine. Sota realized how he had heart his sister, by saying the wrong thing all over again.  
  
That night Sota looked through Kagome's backpack from Inuyasha's time that she had thrown in her closet, and found some sacred seals.  
  
"Grandpa! Put these on the well, and seal it up. We don't want Inuyasha to return here ever..."  
  
Sonyai_youri- well I know that if your just now reading this it's not rated R yet, but when Inuyasha and Kagome get back to... oops I almost spoiled the next chapter. Also a mini spoiler for ya. Kagome might go out with a certain hottie at school, and have to break up because a certain fox demon tricks her, and well...  
  
Demoness of the Light- how's it go' in? Your story sounds good.  
  
Sonyai_youri- Ah!!!! Off!!!!  
  
Demonesses of the Light- why are you so protective? Let Inuyasha, Kagome, and all them say what they have to say.  
  
Inuyasha- I really don't have anything to say but ( acting like sneezing while saying you suck ) { You suck }  
  
Kagome- That's an under statement. What's with this sucky fanfic?  
  
Sonyai_youri- It gets better... I swear. You people always think they suck, but Kagome your no longer a reader, you're an actor. Ha! In your face. You to Inuyasha. Also I forgot to put in my bio. I hate Koga, but I only write fanfics with him because some people like my fics about him and kags. So get over it.  
  
Demoness of the Light- Chill. Don't get so touchy.  
  
Youra22losher- you really don't want to be here do you? Well were still wait' in on an update on "So in Love with my Hanyou." You need to update on adultfanfiction.net. Well cya when I cya.  
  
Sonyai_youri- Mihn Night you could learn from this, and you do have Some good stories. Youra22losher I don't recommend any except for Fact. I didn't reply though, mainly cause it wasn't worth it. Don't flame me either, cause I have other people who will flame you so badly that you won't ever write like that again. Mainly going to be you Night wants be.  
  
Demoness of the Light- Shut up Youri. You're such a loser for pick`in on a 14 year old. Your 21 act a little more mature. I won't review your stories if you're that low.  
  
Sonyai_youri- So. I just want you back at my sites. Not this mihn's. Her's must really suck.  
  
Demoness of the Light- actually her stories are really good. A lot better then mine, so get it through your head, and get over it.  
  
Sonyai_youri- at least at adult fanfiction you could tell them your real age. 32. thought so. Now what. R is the stories for you. Write em, and if Mihn baby thinks their to sexual then she's no 14 year old. She's a wuss.  
  
Sonyai_youri- that was one of my scenarios. Just so you know. Writing next ch. For ya. Demoness of the Light helped me write some of this. 


	2. return of the hurtful memory

Father by Heart  
  
Chapter 2; the return of a hurtful memory  
  
Kagome's grandpa looked at Sota with strange aroused eyes. "What did that dumb old dog do this time that was bad enough that he be banished from our time? Did he break a rule, or was it that he broke Kagome's heart." Sota's eyebrow twitched. "Just do it grandpa! Okay! I have my reasons for doing this, and you should just listen to us for once!" Sota stomped out of the shrine, as his grandpa shook his head, while he placed a seal over the hammered wood.  
  
A few weeks later Kagome was back on her feet. It was as if nothing happened, and her life was back as it was before. Only there was still that sense of loss left in her. She noticed that when she pasted her shrine that she could feel someone trying to break through or connect to her world, and every now and then she would be tempted to go look in it or to open it up, breaking the seals. She shook her head in the mean time; trying to make sure those thoughts of him didn't come back until on her way home. Well it was a Tuesday in April, and Kagome was mostly on the quiet side in this month, she didn't know why, [but just so you know it was because it was the month Inuyasha sent Kagome home from the argument.] She was about to enter her sixth period class when Houjo stopped her in the hall. "Uh... Kagome can I talk to you?" He asked her blushing furiously. "Yeah sure. What is it?" Houjo took Kagome's hands and wrapped them in his. "Kagome... I want us to go out like we should have. You always blew me off, and well I kinda considered the fact you tried your best to avoid me. Kagome do you even like me?" Kagome smiled, and took the stress from her hands as it moved to her voice. "Houjo kun. I like you more then you can imagine... but I need a little time to think about this." Kagome shivered. When she was in Inuyasha's time there was a Houjo but of course he would always like Kagome. From the first time he saw her he did. Later that day during lunch Kagome sat by Houjo.  
  
"Houjo kun... I have made a very hard decision. I will go out with you, but you must give me time to adjust to this sudden improvement. Okay?" Houjo hugged Kagome tightly. "Of course! Can we go to lunch this Sunday?" Kagome had one of those tear drops appear that you see in animes. "Yeah, Sure, I guess we could." He picked up his tray, along with Kagome's and offered for her to go out to eat instead. She nodded, and they left the school to Houjo's bike. "I'll see you a bk okay? Bye!" He called out to her.  
  
Kagome's friends told her that she should act her best, but Kagome didn't take their advice. When she arrived at Burger King Houjo already had a table set at one of the booths. "So what do ya wanna eat?" He asked her while they waited to go to the counter.  
  
"Uh how about a double king jr. with fries, and a coke?" "Yeah! Sure." Houjo looked towards the board, and ordered, "I'll have a chocolate milkshake, with one King size burger, no tomatoes, onion rings, cheese sticks, and some ice-cream for desert." Kagome looked at him. "Are you challenging me?" She asked. Houjo looked at her with a smile. "No... I'm dueling with you." Kagome smiled. "Fine. Instead I'll have three orders of cheese sticks, two milkshakes, chocolate, one Rb float, a large fries, onion rings, a Double King size burger hold the onions, tomatoes, and pickles, and a diet dr.pepper. But wait that's not all... I'll have a giant choco-la-rama split with all the extras." She finished with a burp. " Excuse me." She said politely. Houjo smiled, as he ordered everything she requested.  
  
When half of the order arrived Kagome said she didn't think she could finish it all. "Aw come on Kagome, I thought that you would beat me, and at least get to you're burger." Kagome burped. "Ah... More room. Bring it on." She said challengingly. Houjo laughed with happiness, and watched all her orders of cheese sticks arrive. By the time they finished lunch if Kagome road the bus she'd be late, so Houjo gave her a ride in his car. She returned to school until the end of the day.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!"  
  
"Well Inuyasha it looks like no matter where you go my older sister needs you." Kiade told inuyasha while pulling a few weeds from the ground. Inuyasha gasped for breath. "Yeah, and with Sango and Miroku against me with the Shikone jewel, I have more stupid enemies. Huh?"  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!" Kikyo yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Ah! I'll be there in a moment whench! Would you just have a little patience? God!"  
  
Kiade laughed. "It was nice having Kagome around wasn't it. She would do things of her own free will, and not just in battle. She would do more then just wonder around to get revenge, or need help with every little thing eh, Inuyasha?" He had already left by the time Kiade said her name. He entered the room where Kikyo lay with her baby in her arms. "Inuyasha I'm sorry to have called you again, I do apologize, but could you watch the baby for a little while, I need to gather more souls."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Of course honey. I'll watch our daughter." And Kikyo was gone. Inuyasha rocked the baby back and forth. "You know what kid. You're black hair, brown eyes, and little fragile body is adorable. You remind me of your mother, and of who should've been your mom, Kagome. I was so stupid. Kikyo tends to Naraku everyday in that hospital, and when she returns from gathering souls it has been four days at least. Sometimes I wonder if making Kagome so mad was the right choice." Then Inuyasha heard the cracks of boots, and sandals. Two sandals.  
  
Sango moved the door way covering. "Hello Inuyasha." Then a little boy, and girl ran into the room, and looked at all the toys. He laid the baby in its crib. "What do you want Sango?" Miroku trailed behind her after inuyasha had said that. "You didn't come to our wedding, you had a child with Kikyo without telling us, you've fought us countless times, and keep losing, you miss Kagome and that's the obvious. Kiade requested that we come and make a truce, and work together to bring Kagome back. So what do ya say?" Miroku finished with his arms open to his children. They ran into his loving arms, and he raised them up with himself. "She's probably dead, and what do I care? She started the whole thing by getting in the way. If she hadn't done anything none of this would've happened! So its not worth it!"  
  
"Inuyasha... My friend might have forgotten me, and I can't live with that thought, and if she did she is so dead. If you return to her maybe you'll feel better, and everything will be back to normal." She let a tear roll down her face. "Inuyasha you're the only one who has enough power to break Miroku's seals. Please. Just this once. Tell her goodbye at least." Miroku turned Sango to let her cry into his clothes from Kagome's time.  
  
Kagome walked into the shrine for the first time in 8 months. She tore off all four seals. "I'm a little curious about what lies on the other side of this well. Why doesn't grandpa, Sota, or mom speak of it?" Kagome recited out loud. "Sister! I need you're help!" Sota called from inside the house. Kagome ran in leaving her backpack and things in there.  
  
"Oh fine, but stop the lovy-dovy crap. I don't need another guilt trip." Inuyasha blurted out full of defiance and disobedience. Sango opened her mouth to argue, but when she saw her children eager to listen in on another of her entertaining remaking arguments; she just shut up. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Their kids, and Inuyasha's child all went to the bone eaters well. Sango smiled at Miroku and waved as her husband walked away tossing one of her two twins in the air. She was so happy but it seemed that Inuyasha wasn't as happy. "Well Inuyasha... Not to put on any peer pressure, but your gonna see Kagome for the first time in 8 months. And I think You told her those things that started the argument because Kikyo was already a month pregnant. I think that's how the whole thing started." Inuyasha jumped down the well. Sango followed. "Yeah, and? You're point of telling me that is... Sango it had no point! Don't rub in what you think I did that were mistakes. I have a beautiful daughter, a loving and caring wife, and I'm happy. I don't have to worry about which one I want, what would happen if I weren't here, I wouldn't have to do a lot of things I used to. One of those is sneak around just to go see Kikyo without hurting Kagome. No Sango I haven't forgotten about her, but I don't like being reminded of her."  
  
Sango was now going to protest. "How dare you! You...you jerk! Kagome risked her life for you. You didn't know this, and Kagome wasn't going to tell you it either, Miroku considered telling you, but when he did you always started fighting us off, and soon Kikyo would come out, and we'd leave. But now you listen." They finally arrived in Kagome era. "Sis! Ha! Beech ya again." Sota exclaimed as he threw down the controller. "Yes you did. And you are so going to pay for it. One more round, and this time I bet you can't beat Yoko." Kagome smirked. She eased down in a position where it looked like she would pounce, and started the battle. "Yeah! Whopped you so bad!" Kagome yelled with a little slang voice. "Sota asked for a rematches, until his sister just seemed to zone out.  
  
"Before Kagome saw you and Kikyo she was forced with the decision to join Naraku, and kill you and Kikyo, or to bear his child. Kagome wanted neither, and just tried to run away. When Naraku trapped her she called out you're name so many times we thought you might have heard one of her cries. You see Inuyasha... if you hadn't been so busy with Kikyo, Kagome wouldn't have gotten pregnant with his child. It was said three days ago that there was a girl almost identical to Kagome, but totally different in personality, and all the sudden while cleaning her clothes she became 7 months pregnant. DO you see? Kagome loved you so much that even when you didn't come she wasn't mad. She didn't hate you or feel betrayed. Kagome loved you so much she almost killed her self so you wouldn't have to live with that guilt, with that pain, with the essence of Naraku around. She did all that for you and You betrayed her even after a near death experience had happened to her, you were the one in the wrong...Inuyasha." Sango rose to her feet and walked out of the shrine to see Kagome standing there in front of her.  
  
"Kagome? Is it really you?" She walked a few feet forward. Kagome stepped them back. Sota ran out after his sister to meet Inuyasha face to face. " SO it's you, the betrayer! Why I otta! You don't know what my sister did at home! I had to get a call from her at school for help because she tried suicide! Do you know how that feels Inuyasha? My own Older! Older sister... and it was because you said you didn't want to See her anymore. To see. If I had been there, and if I were a demon I'd kick you're ass from here all the way to Pluto for what you did. You don't deserve to live Inuyasha, and I don't care what other life you have It's not with my sister, and you have no right to be here. Now leave!" Kagome fell on her knees and just stared at the sky. "I don't know any of you, and yet my little brother says I have had aquaintesses with you... I don't remember any of you. You are not familiar at all. I am sorry for this, but I welcome this woman whom I believe my brother will allow if not then I allow it. On the other hand that man is not welcome. I get a hateful feeling when I look at him, and I don't know why, and so he is not welcome here. I ask you to leave." Kagome had been saying most of this while on her knees or at least until she saw Inuyasha. Then she had gotten up, and stood looking him in his golden eyes full of sadness. She turned away with Sango chasing after the Kagome full of tears.  
  
Kagome sat in her room on her bed under the pink covers. "He makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, yet in the very pit of my stomach a hard rock or twist of my DNA churns with hatred. Why?" Kagome's memories came back along with the relationship she had started with Houjo a month ago it seemed, but it had really only been for 12 days. He had already claimed her, and since they had known each other so long they wouldn't have to try to get to know each other. They could just flat out marry for all their parents cared.  
  
Inuyasha kindly knocked on the door. "Kagome I need you back with me in the feudal era, and you're coming now." He said grabbing her arm, from under the sheets, and her frail weak body leaned on him for support from falling. Crying had taken it all from her. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her to make sure she didn't fall or loose balance and lean to the other side. She is warm in body but her heart is weak and destroyed. Did I do all of this pain I feel from her? Is it all from me? I sense little happiness. How could I of...? She is what makes Me feel better. It is like before. I have a reason to live. A purpose quite really. Kagome... Ka... go... me.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned while in his warm arms. "Are you Inuyasha?" She said a little louder to keep herself awake, and to make sure he wasn't searching for anything. "Yes... I am Inuyasha, and I beg you for forgiveness. I know in the past I have been cruel, and that my heart was open to no one except Kikyo, and I want no hatred bore from you. I wish to heals these wounds of yours that I feel just by the touch of you're hand. The wounds I created. The wounds I'm responsible for. Kagome forgive me. I beg yee to forgive me." He pulled Kagome a little closer. "Oh Inuyasha. I could bare yee no hatred even if I tried, although I think I did for a little while, but Inuyasha... Inuyasha you were the one who taught me things that make me different. My friends know me less and want to get to know the new me so they can under stand it. But also there is another thing. Someone is already healing these wounds." Kagome shuttered. "He has known me since as far back as I remember. Houjo-kun loves me very, very much Inuyasha. I was not just loved by you, or by Koga, and I am glad to hear that he married Ayame. Also Inuyasha... Before I even began to love you; all Houjo wanted to do was be my boyfriend and I've given him a chance, and well... Inuyasha... He has claimed me."  
  
Dum, dum, dum. Oppies.  
  
Well will Inuyasha be able to forgive Kagome? Will Kagome leave Inuyasha forever? Will Sota ever be able to forgive Inuyasha? What is Sango doing? Where is Kikyo? Why isn't Naraku dead? Will Kagome and Kikyo have a face off? If any of these are you're questions then review me, and they will be answered in the next chapter, also give me any of you're questions if their not on this list.  
Sincerely,  
sonyai_youri 


End file.
